


*"Im The bad girl and your a goody little shoe"*

by Ovrlralex



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Female shepard is extremely violent and fouled mouth, Jane is a crazy bitch., Jane is thick and her brother is muscular, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), brother and sister banter, john shepard is a goody little two shoes paragon and his sister is the bad girl renegade., liara wonders why she finds Jane attractive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: John shepard is a clean cut hero and role model to the humanity and all of the alliance.His sister is The Bad girl renegade, know for her foul mouth reckless nature and a kill count that Attila the Hun would be proud of and a bit sadistic and crazy.Ashley is all in arms for her man.Liara wants to know why she always wants this women after all the time they had sex with one another,





	1. Chapter 1

"Tell me why do you always have to kill so many so Cerberus soldiers slowly or leave them to die slowly,dont have a damn decnet bone in your fat body sister?!" john shepard yelled out after what happen at the grissom academy Jane smirks and chuckles leaning on the guard rail of the normandy,jane indeed has a thick body,she feels it suits a red headed frecked women like herself, her brother wore a clean alliance uniform while she wore brown jacket cowgirl jeans boots, alliance hat, she wore a red belly shit her plush size stomach showed.

 

"TSk Tsk Tsk Tsk.Why oh why oh why my dear brother do you always have to ruined my fun,Now Adimarl hackett made you the leader of the Fun police,*Chuckling a little creepy*Besides,We should be celebrating the day i shot that Pussy mother fucker udina, i loved the way blood came out of his nose and the eyes,That Mother fucker is deadier fried fucking chicken."Jane said laugh her ass off as she got a can soda and some water out,the rest of her team watches the two fighting as they are used to doing.

They always have their fun at their expasine placing bets on who would win. garrus was drinking. Liara was Wondring how her girlfriend can move fast while being a big girl. javik for the first time had a smile on his face.

 

"Im happier then a mother fucker,Im going to his grave and dance on that fucker and shit on it.:Jane said laugh and clapping like a seal as john smirked a bit on not dealing with udina again but jane was taking the issue way too far.

"Sure i hate him but what does this have to do with what you did before that and at the academy?"John said pissed.

 

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy? oh i'll tell." she says as she was all in john's face grinning and moves.

"Its because immmmmmmmmmmmm the bad girl,big,mean,fat and bad physicaly and mentaly,a.............Fire cracker if you will you."she said as she got close to her borther and puts her middle fingure under her chin.

"And your The Good SHepard, "she says as she then plays with her pointer fingers."Your goody little ass kissing, yes fucker,milk drinking, hype man two shoes who got nothing else to do then being a cum dumpster for a alliance women like Ashley,By beast friend tali,my fellow anti Cerberus killing buddy jack and Cerberus cheerleader scuba diver like miranda,SO HOW.........YOU.......LIKE.......ME NOW, BITCH?!!!!!!" jane yelled out pertendeing to droping the mic,

 

Garrus spit out his drink and fell on the floor laugh as did james,javik chuckled to himself as he walked back to his room and laughed,joker and edi heared from the intercom and joker laugh clapping his hands.liara and ashley blushed.

 

Liara had heared of the the term roast before, but this was a new one to her."By the goddess."

"But i still love you big brother."jane said kissing him on the cheek as she walks to liara room for a nap,

 

"I know that your sister is a crazy lady but that was,well odd."

"SHe'll be on her meds soon,liara when you get to your room can you tell her we will be a ready for a mission,i want you and james.garrus and javik as team 2 two cover fire at an alliance base capture by cerberus ,me,Major,Lt,tali and edi will go in and have the systems of the base up in running in the allinace's favor and to free any officers soldiers and researchers we can find,and liara please make sure my sister does this real stealthy."john said as she puts his hand on liara's shoulder and liara agreed.


	2. Some jane and liara time

Liara walked in as jane laid on their bed smiling holding a knife,had her shirt off showing a sports bra that hugged her breast that are big plump,liara grins wondering what did she do to deserve Jane shepard,Jane outside of her crazy world was sweet to her treated her like a goddess,she admire shepard as a soldier,but she has never been with a women who is as big as jane,,she felt like a teddy bear,a big teddy bear pillow.

She looked at jane's armor,it was the same as that ex specter asari wore but it was built to capsule the Bulk and body weight and'fat' of Jane shepard,i was Blue on most of the armor and black on the lines around the armor, and had the n7 on the chest.

"Jane, john wanted me to let you know th--"

"That you,me,javik,james and garrus are team 2 and we are to be covert as Dear johnny boy,the little goodie two shoes that he is will save the hostages?"Jane asked smiling at liara with a brow raised.

"Yes, how did you hear that?"jane said staring at the camra on liara's monitor that shows the cafeteria. liara chuckled"I see." she says as she went and laid with shepard.

"Jane you okay? after what you said about your brother?"

"im okay, but feel bad about calling him a cum Dumpster,but he is still a yes man and a little goodie two shoes.I still love him. Liara, you really want a family with me? im crazier then aria and jack put together."Jane said calmly.

"We can make it work pray are kids are calm." liara said smiling as jane Shepard gets up and takes her underwear off as well as her pants and put on gray skin tight long shorts and put on her suit slowly hooking them up,jane felt like a beast in this armor as stares at a case of armor she got for liara.

""I got some armor for you,i didnt want that wear you have on destroyed in a fire fight."she shows liara her white abd blue armor and liara smiles and took off her clothes and puts on the armor slowly,jane smiles as she gets close to liara slowly zipping her and feeling the butt as liara smiles. jane tightens it a bit.

"You like that dont ya blue?"jane said sexually?

"Mmmmmmmm, yes jane."liara said her eyes closed.

"Maybe i should tighten it up just to let it show those perky tits and tight ass." jane said breathing on the neck and cheek of liara and liara chuckles.

"Your such a prev janet."liara said as jane tightens it a bit more and slaps liara's rear.

"And proud of it blue."jane said as she gives liar her smg and pistol and jane grabbed her sniper rifle,assault rifle,pistol smg ,shotgun, 8 frags and a rocket launcher.

"Let get out there racks some kills honey."she says with a sadistic tone and smile as she walks and grabs her knife and puts in her..

 

Liara loves jane but worries about her and reckless ways.


	3. Its time to roll

*Two shuttles wait for the teams cortez is handling john,ashley,kadian,tali,edi while Jane is driving team two's shuttle (god help us all) with herself,liara,javik,James and garrus,*

"You ready johnny?"Jane asked her brother on the monitor.

 

"Jane, i am but remember to take this in smoothly. no one enemy should be alerted, while my team gets everyone make sure no one spots us or harm any alliance member."

"No promises johnny,but if they capture you as well then all bets are off."Jane said grinning as she sees liara sits next to her.

 

*Launching in three.....two......one.*

 

Both shuttles left he Normandy and went heads to the planet deserted planet both shuttles enter the planet. as both of the shuttles activated stealth devices to hide from the enemy.

"We liara its time for some fun."

"Lola how many Cerberus soldiers or their researchers are there?"James asked.

Jane turns around grinning like a wolf she took out kit and wipe some black and blue paint on her face to make it look like a wolf,she also took out a black and blue lipstick and put it across her lips, she looked at the sharp hooks on the wrist armored gloves she asked for her armor, it also had a nod on it as she turns it and electricity came out as she turns it off and grins and chuckles.

 

"Jane that is a strang perk to you armor, but did you get a number on how many enemies that at the base, any atlas,phantoms or legates.?"Garrus asked.

"From what im seeing its a lot,so its going be difficult for us but its also more fun for me.gonna be a lot of screams on the side of cerberus's side."Jane said as she rubs some blue and back paint on the cheeks to make whiskers as she john goves them the clear to land,jane land behind an old landing pad behind a large bolder as she tells her team to move out as the shuttle appered again.

liara also felt jane's big chubby body was a like a pillar or giant mallet making noise, suprised jane kept her pressece quietly. and she and the rest saw a research camp pn the rocky ground a mile from the base.

"WHat do we do now, they are three researchers in the with two phamtoms with them."javik said.

 

"I'll take out the two women, you and garrus silently take out the rest."Jane said as she licked her klips holding out her knofe and hplds it with her teeth and crawls like a wolf wolf she moves with a quickness with animal flow,she goes to another another rock as she pulled out her knife, seeing the two phantoms out of the corner seh stab one in the neck and slits it and snap the other one's legs javik killed the reseachers quickly.

 

"God no, you monster,you fucking monster."the crippled phantom said with a hit of both anger and fear coming from her voice as jain got on top of her and slowly has the knife on the neck of the scared women as jane's mouth coming close to to the face as she slowly kills the phantom diging the knife in the neck of the phantom as shcuts the head off.

Jane gets up and smiles as she had blood on her face."that went well,john this is jane,there was a camp here ,lighter that was gonna be remove by the Cerberus who was staying there so me and my team handle it, coming to the base,what is you intel?" jane said calmly.

Jane and liara went in side the large base,it was 5 stories long with 7 floors bigger then a hospital, she grins at liara and feels like a happy girl

"We are in the base we are seeing a whole lot of hostiles,, everywhere is tight so Jane,as much i dont like you doing this,FIre." john said as alenko and Williams wore shock at john agreeing with his sister.

"oh i just cant wait for jane's face and excitement,she is so gonna have a field day,"Ashley said chuckling.

 

Jane giggles like a school girl on her 16th birthday as she tells garrus to get into sniping position at the side roof, she tells javik to get in cover,tells jane to come with her and liara to stay with javik for biotic support.

"1....2.....3...FIRE!!!!!." she yelled as she launched the rocket at the ground of the training ground area at an atlas as it staggred and trips on a soldier killing him as the atlas pilot got out but was hit in the head by garrus, who turns and shoots at a incomming squad comming down the hall at the 7th as he took the leader down, the rest of the squad looks for cover

Jane decides to play cat and mouse and takes her sniper rife out and giggles her fatass off and shoots centurion in her knee as shoots her again the knee as the black suited women screams as her leg came off, she turns a to shoot a cerbures scinetist in the eye and in the heart.

Javik and liara saw what shepard did as say javik shoot at a officer and another centurion and at 4 troopers. 

"I see why you choose her as your mate asari,i pity you when you give birth to crazy asaris,Pray they become like you then her.

 

"Oh belive be javik i know.Javik look out."she said as she sweeps away the enemies near her with her biotics and javik saw some soldiers behind liara and uses his biotics 

 

Jane and james went to the 6th floor as they say two centurions and some soldiers, james focuses on the soldiers, sane took on the two women and a fist fight, jane toys with the women pertnding to give them the edge and as they were going to go for the kills jane twist there hands and stabs one of then in the eye with her hook wrist blade and tosses one over the corridor as she falls on the floor dead, jane looks at the screaming black suited women bleeding all over the floor.

Jane grins looking at the eyeball on her blade and pulls it out and then throws it at james. jane pulls the pistol out and shoots her down.

"Nice Lola." jame said smug. jane smirks as she her and james shoots down soldiers coming up from the 4th floor.


End file.
